omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wilhelm Ehrenburg
|-|Base= |-|Briah= Statistics Name: Wilhelm Ehrenburg, Kaziklu Bey. Origin: Dies irae. Classification: | Former Human, Longinus Dreizehn Orden Member #4, Vampire. | Hadou God Cell. | Gender: Male. Age: 89. Tier: | D-3. | J-3. | Destructive Capacity: | Mountain Level. (The regular members of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden are able to harm each other normally, explicitly stated as much more powerful than Keishirou Kyogetsu, who can break mountains and pierce through mountain ranges, among other things. Comparable to Tubal Cain) | Hyperverse+ Level. (Inhabits the same level of existence as Hadou Gods) | Speed: | Massively Hypersonic+ normally, (Should be on par with the other LDO members) higher with Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald. (Capable of fighting Wolfgang) | Irrelevant. | Durability: | Mountain Level. (Every member of the Longinus Dreizehn Orden is completely immune to every weapon created by mankind, that includes the 50 megaton Tsar Bomba) Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to be killed. | Hyperverse+ Level. | Intelligence: Very high, decades worth of fighting experience, single-handedly suppressed the military uprising in Warsaw. Stamina: Limitless. Range: | Average human melee range, dozens of meters with blood spikes, about 500 meters with his Briah. | Hyperversal+. | Weaknesses: | When his Briah is active, he has the same weaknesses as your typical vampire, such as a vulnerability to crosses and silver, and his heart acts as a weak point. | None notable. | Key: | Base | Boosted by Reinhard | Powers & Hax | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Vampirism, Blood Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter- and Energy Absorption, Durability Negation, Resistance to Magic, Spiritual, Mental, Temporal, Spatial, & Conceptual Attacks. | All previous abilities increased to incomprehensible levels and now work on a conceptual level, in addition to Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract. | Weapons & Equipment Wilhelm's Holy Relic and Yetzirah, Qliphoth Bacikal, the blood of Vlad the Impaler that is coursing through him. He can use it in a variety of ways in combat such as: creating spikes to use for melee combat, transform them into soul-destroying makeshift projectiles to fire at will, use them underneath his feet to act like a sort of spring to leap incredibly high, and remotely crystallize the blood of those who drank or absorbed Wilhelm's own blood (allowing him to attack others by crystallizing the blood from the inside). His stakes can also sap the force of anything they hit (ex. if a human were to be hit by one, they would have their whole lifeforce, blood, and soul absorbed), killing them in the process. Notable Attacks & Techniques Briah - Der Rosenkavalier Schwarzwald: Wilhelm's Briah, with features of both Hadou and Gudou types, his desire being "I want to be a vampire, invincible at night" and "I want the night to last forever". Upon activation, Wilhelm turns into a Vampire, and day turns to night in the area around him. The Briah's exact range is unknown, although it is shown to create a fake moon, and affects the range around Wilhelm by around half a kilometer. It allows Wilhelm to passively absorb energy from all that fall into the area of a black forest of bloody thorns. The trees wither and crumble, buildings are destroyed, and people begin to rot and weaken with each passing second, as their life and spiritual energy are sapped out of their being. At the same time, Wilhelm has no blind points within the forest, he can see, feel and hear every inch of space, can freely teleport wherever he wants, and create spikes at any point in space, regardless if there is physical support or not. He is also completely undetectable within it, unable to be seen or sensed by any means, even his own soul is invisible. The only ways to escape are to either kill Wilhelm or destroy the false moon. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masada Verse Category:Dies irae Category:Tier D Category:Tier J